1. Field of the Invention.
This invention has relation to improvements to a portable grill which was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,585 issued to Rensch et al on May 11, 1965. The improvements relate to making the portable grill easier to shut down, empty, clean, pack away and otherwise handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The closest prior art to the present invention is, of course, the above cited U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,585. Ten patents were cited against this patent. They are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,656,181 issued to Elbert in January of 1928; 1,796,033 issued to Lee in March of 1931; 2,441,190 issued to Fuller in May of 1948; 2,552,861 issued to Overman in May of 1951; 2,573,988 issued to Saltzberg in November of 1951; 2,679,243 issued to Lee in May of 1954; 2,893,373 issued to Rundle in July of 1959; 2,946,275 issued to Compton in July of 1960; Australian Patent 231,482 issued in December of 1960; and French Patent 484,518 issued in July of 1917.